No Ordinary Love
by llioncourt30
Summary: Jet and Faye go bounty hunting and find more than they bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Title: No Ordinary Love

Author: llioncourt30

Summary: Jet and Faye develop feeling for each other while they mourn over Spike. I usually hate Jet and Faye pairings but I wrote on anyway. Go figure. Enjoy.

She had asked him to marry her. It had been over dinner, just like that, while she was starring into her porridge. "Will you marry me?" It had been little more than a whisper, and it delicately traveled from her lips to his ears. At first he thought she had been joking, and so he reacted accordingly, "Absolutely Faye, its just I have to do the dishes first." He erupted with laughter and started his characteristic head scratch routine that only occurred on three occasions, when he was laughing, nervous or angry, little did he know that he would be doing that a lot throughout the night.

She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen on a woman. They were red rimmed and full of tears. Her brow was furrowed and trembled slightly as a slow tear ran down her cheek. "Oh God, you were serious!" A slow rod from her head confirmed his suspicion.

A hundred things raced through his head. Doubt was foremost of course; after all he was dealing with Faye Valentine, master criminal and liar extraordinaire. But he had known her for so long, and since _'he'_ left she had become a different person. She had always been smart, powerful and focused but all of these attributes seem to have been amplified since then, making her a better bounty hunter. He had thought that she had finally decided to start pulling her own weight, or that _'he or his'_ leaving had affected her in a way he would never understand but whatever the reason was, he had been grateful, and so he had left it at that. She just couldn't be lying. The Faye had know upon her arrival at the Bebop would have lied about such a thing maybe, but not the Faye he had lived with alone for the past nine months. She just couldn't be lying about this. He thought he knew her better than that.

Next was surprise, of course he had been surprised be her question. It was not often that a close friend proposed over dinner. And she was so beautiful, why did she want him, what could he offer her that she couldn't get from someone half his age or at least ten years younger. He was damaged goods he only had one arm, the other was made of cold hard metal. Not exactly the best thing to snuggle up to at night. His face was scarred and worst of all he was bald. He wasn't balding but bald. He was old, he was unattractive, and he was scarred both emotionally and physically.

She on the other had possessed an unmistakable beauty. One that he had taken note of upon first meeting her. The circumstances were extraordinary, but he liked to think that had he met her in a bar or even on the street, their relationship could have been different, maybe even romantic in nature. In moments when he knew no one was watching he would admire her fair skin, seemingly light and smooth to the touch, her skin gave off an aura of divinity, like she was made of otherworldly stuff, fastened by the goddess Aphrodite herself.

Her eyes were the deepest and most beautiful shade of green, found only in dark recesses of the jungle forests that only grew on earth, such a rare and precious thing. A man could get lost in those eyes and he imagined that many did following the siren call that they secretly bellowed.

Her lips belied the various untruths that they often spoke. They were the purest and sweetest things he had ever seen. Small and red and just what he liked and when curled into a genuine smile; beauty incarnate and slightly sacrilegious. He dreamed of one day pressing his lip to her own, softly tasting the divinity he was sure she did not know she possessed. Bringing him closer to god; okay, that was definitely sacrilegious.

The only thing that compared to her lips was her body, composed of long legs and robust curves she seemed too perfect to be real, ethereal in fact. Her legs were unnaturally long and beautiful, prominently display because of her non-existent modesty. He always wondered why she would expose herself the way she did, letting such a precious thing out for all to see. He never questioned her about it, but secretly he had always wanted to wrap her up in a blanket, slap her lightly and tell her to get a new outfit. Her upper half was shaped like an hourglass; full firm breast gave way to a concave waist and softly swelled again to become her womanly hips. He longed to run his hand down her side to get a better appreciation for how truly curvaceous she was and often thought of placing his head on her waist imagining a perfect fit, like it was meant to be there and no where else. So what did she want from him, what did this perfect being see in him? She was his exact opposite, she was young, and she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. But wait, they did have something in common. They had both seen their fair share of misfortune. Her far more than he, and what was that old earth saying, Misery loves Company.

The last prominent thought that flashed into his head was fear. Fear of what exactly he wasn't too sure. He imagined that it was many things. How this night would affect the rest of their lives for one. If had said yes, if he said no. Would she be their in the morning, was this an ultimatum? Had she felt this way for long? Had she noticed him noticing her? Although he knew he had thought he was clueless knew what he feared most. Did she mean it? He wasn't sure if he feared yes or no more in this situation either. If it were no then, why had she asked, was she trying to use him, humiliate him? If it were yes, then had she loved him, did she want him?

And what did he feel at this moment? Did he love her? Deep down inside he knew that he could and would given the chance. He cared for Faye in more ways than one. Living the lifestyle that they had he knew that he would give his life for her, he would fight for her to protect her in anyway he could and he know that she would do the same for him, they had become a team. A marriage would just confirm their feelings for each other, solidify them, and make them official.

He wasn't wet behind the ears he knew the truth about marriage. Many people thought it was about love and it was but it had many other equally important components, like loyalty, fidelity, and trust. They already had those things and there were many kinds of love. He knew that he loved her and that she loved him on some level. He had yet to sort out his feelings for Faye as of yet but he knew that there was something there, something that he pushed aside as lust or loneliness. If he committed himself to her he knew he could make it work, he could fulfill his side of the bargain. Could she hold up her own? He couldn't answer any of these questions by himself. He needed her to do that for him. He refused to answer her question until she did.

"Why Faye?" He asked, confusion written all over his face. He had got up and collected his plate to wash the dishes just as he said he would. But now he was sitting finally realizing the seriousness of the situation. Her face was shrouded in darkness, the poor light that the ceiling fan provided failed to illuminate her face effective enough to allow him to see her expression.

She murmured something under her breath away from him and he had to strain to even be sure that she was speaking. "What?" He asked, hoping she would give him a response.

"I don't know!" She whipped around hysterically spitting the words out of her mouth. Uncertainty covered her face and Jet could see that more tears had found their way down her cheek. She looked so anguished, hardly the Faye he was used too, the Faye he had fought to bring back. But that only made his feelings for her stronger, and it saddened him that he was now the cause of her despair. The only other time he had seen her like this was when _'he'_ left, and in that time he held her and comforted her throughout the many nights. There were many times when he woke up in the middle of the night in her bed his arm around her and her head lying on his shoulder sleeping soundly. He would always leave her sleeping with a soft kiss on her forehead. The last time this had occurred he kissed as per usual, but this time she was not asleep, when he kissed her, her eyes shot up and looked into his deeply. He had been afraid of that look, so intense and honest. She lean up toward him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Soon after that he was lying on his own bed wondering what the hell was going on and hoping that the morning would sort everything out. But they never discussed it, just like ever morning they pretended that nothing had happen the night before.

"I don't know," she said again" I think I love you." Faye had meant that, she really didn't know but she thought she did love him. She had been thinking about it for a long time now. She had stayed up at night frustrated that she could not figure it out. She didn't know what love felt like, she couldn't be sure if what she felt for him was really love or just a strong like. Something close to love but not close enough, but she knew what she felt was strong.

She often found herself admiring Jet, when he was not aware of it. She admired both his strengths and his weaknesses. He was incredibly strong both physically and mentally. He exuded strength from every pore of his body. With him she felt protected, loved and happy. She admired Jet's strength in character that led him to leave the ISSP, he had told her that he was sick of the corruption and that he had lost his idealism. For that Faye was sorry, she knew what it felt like to lose idealism, your faith in the innately good nature of the universe, it was a big loss, but to keep it would be a bigger liability.

Jet's tendency to allow vagrants to stay with him on the ship she admired most of all, this weakness, if it could even be called that, Faye liked to call it unrequited generosity, allowed her to have the happiest times in her short life. He was a beautiful man, one that if she were lucky she could spend the rest of her life with.

The one thing that disturbed Faye was Spike. She had felt the pain of his absence less and less and she had not had one of her crying fits in a while. What upset her still was the difference in feelings that she had for both men. She felt something strong for Spike also. It had prompted her to pull a gun on him and it prevented her from actually shooting him. At first glance, she thought it was love, she was sure of it. But now she wasn't so sure.

"I don't know what to say Faye. I mean this is kind of a shock. How long have you felt this way?"

"A while now." She let out small laugh, he was right this is shocking. But it was true. She knew what he wanted to hear. And it was so true. "I'm not lying Jet, but I will admit that I not totally sure what is going on between us. But I'm sure that I do have strong feeling for you, stronger than I've ever felt for anyone else. I know that that's probably not enough for you and it shouldn't be; you deserve a lot more, your wonderful Jet, the greatest man I've ever know and I think that that has a great deal to do with why I feel the way I do. I just hope that you consider my question, seriously." She got up where she was sitting across from him on the small yellow chair and sat beside him on the big yellow couch. She bit her lower lip, trepidation written all over her face, she was hoping he would let her be a bigger part of his life.

Her eyes were much closer; he could finally search them for information. To him they seemed pleading, anxious, was it hope that he saw hidden deep inside her irises. She thought that he was great, one of the greatest men she had ever known. He hoped she meant that, hoped she wasn't lying with her eyes and her words.

She moved closer to him, her hands held either side of his head and her face was mere centimeters from his face. She softly brushed her lips over his and breathed the most honest words she had ever spoken in her life. "Please Jet, love me back."

"Yes." He whispered back.

A/N Title by Sade


	2. Erase and Rewind

Title: No Ordinary Love

Author: llioncourt30

Chapter two: Erase / Rewind

Hey, what did you hear me say  
you know the difference it makes  
what did you hear me say Yes, I said it's fine before  
I don't think so no more  
I said it's fine before

I've changed my mind  
I take it back  
  
Erase and rewind  
'cause I've been changing my mind  
I've changed my mind

* * *

_Faye walked slowly on bare feet towards Jet's hide away room with his bonsai's. The hallway was dark and the only light source came from that room. She could hear him slowly working away at his precious trees, sure that he was distracted enough she stopped just at the lip of the door, just out of sight. She wasn't sure that she should continue. Her plan was to straighten everything out, make it so that they could be in the same room again and not have to sit under a cloud of discomfort. She wanted it the way it was before she had opened her big mouth. She wanted the old Jet back. After all, they were all they had left. She didn't want to lose him. _

"_Jet?"_

"_Jet, can I talk to you?"_

"_Yeah." He reluctantly replied. Not bothering to turn away from his bonsai's._

_She paused for a second. "Why did you say yes to me?"_

"_I don't know..." He slowly turned away from his cherished work and fixed his gaze upon Faye, who to him resembled a child seeking forgiveness from her father. "Why did you ask me?"_

_She knew the answer to that question, desperation, fear, maybe even love, but she lied anyway. "I don't know... I already told you that."_

_He turned back to his bonsai's. "I know, I thought I would ask anyway."_

"_I wish I did know." She lied again._

"_Me too."_

_There was a long pause as Faye considered the new relieved feeling she was experiencing; somehow she felt that a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt that everything had been cleared up in those few short sentences. She knew she should not press further but she could not help it. "Hey, you didn't answer my question."_

"_Yeah I did, I told you I don't know kid."_

"_Kid?" That weight came back almost as suddenly as it left as irrational as the feeling was Faye knew that she felt like a little girl might with her first crush ._

"_Humph, sorry." He replied as his hand made a circular motion over his scalp._

"_How do you really see me, Jet? What do I look like to you?" _

_His eyebrows drew together and he turned to face Faye again. "You're beautiful." He said like she should have known the answer._

"_I not talking about that, I want to know if you... I don't know... if you..." Faye didn't like being this vulnerable in front of anybody, but she especially hated the fact that this was her second time doing it in front of Jet. 'He probably thinks that I'm a basket case'._

"_You already know how I feel." He said under his breath._

"_Do I?" She shot the words at him, hoping to pierce the thick armour he wore about himself._

"_I already told you, you're beautiful." He replied._

* * *

Jet had prepped the ship in order to make the half-day journey to Ganymede. They were after a bounty that was supposed to be worth five million woolongs. Hopefully they would catch him, because they were in dire need of some sort of excessive cash flow. A torrent would be a better description of what they needed.

Jet hated Ganymede, it had too many bad memories but he knew that he needed to get his mind off what was happening to him and Faye.

'What was going on with them anyway?' he had thought. Chaos was a word that came to his mind. One day they were partners, chasing bounties together occasionally imbibing various alcoholic drinks and the next they were fiancés', pledging their liv...

"I can't finish that sentence. This is just too weird." He mouthed to himself and starred into the dark abyss of space.

* * *

___She moved closer to him, her hands held either side of his head and her face was mere centimeters from his face. She softly brushed her lips over his and breathed the most honest words she had ever spoken in her life. "Please Jet, love me back."_

___"Yes." He whispered back._

_She had moved into him and took his lips with an intensity and voracity he did not know she was capable of. And he fell into her with an abandon that he, up until that moment, thought he had lost forever. Slowly she drew her hand down his arm, leaving sensations of her feathery touch as she went. That was when Jet lost control, his hand shot up and he dug his fingers into the hair at the back of her head, forcing her into a deeper kiss. His tongue found hers and lightly ran along its length, enticing it to participate in an ancient dance. Finally, Faye let out a soft moan that traveled up the length of her throat, and upon hearing that Jet's eyes shot open. He saw Faye's face impossibly close to him, felt Faye's warm touch on him, he smelt Faye's flowery yet soft scent, he heard Faye's pleasured moans as the rumbled up her delicate throat, and he tasted her sweet flavour as it ran along his tongue. And as good as it was he knew that it wasn't right. He suddenly pulled away from her, got up and left the room leaving a bewildered Faye in his wake._

* * *

Faye starred at the vidscreen, or rather she starred right through it. She had been stuck to the yellow couch for longer than she would have liked to remember, and she aimlessly flicked through the channels determined to find something to watch, but lacked to necessary brainpower to actually pay any attention to what was on. So, on raged the never-ending battle between Faye's thumb and the vidscreen.

Heavy foot falls echoed through the ship, and Faye dreaded the impending conversation that would result from her proximity to the maker of those horrendous echoes.

"Faye, we're going to Ganymede, there's a bounty there that's pretty big."

"Whatever." Faye replied unwilling to take her eyes off the vidscreen. A conversation with Jet had become a near impossibility. She had tried to keep her side of their communication limited to the least amount of words possible. The last time she had left her tongue to its own devices she had said entirely too much.

"Well I just wanted to tell you to get ready, and no slacking off. I need you to hold your own, woman."

"Yeah, whatever." Again Faye replied reluctantly to his retreating form, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm giving it away at the new, low price of fifty thousand woolongs. Come to crazy Gee's Vehicle Emporium, where our goal is to make sure that you leave with one of our cars, or die trying.

Faye's face melted in confusion and her head tilted severely to the right. "What the hell am I watching?"

* * *

"This is our bounty", Jet started, turning on the vidscreen, "They call him the Singing Charlatan. He swindles money off unsuspecting women by wooing them with his songs supposedly. So far he's managed to steal almost fifteen million woolongs in two months."

"Sounds like my type." Faye interjected not bothering to let her gaze linger on the picture for too long. This guy sounded all too familiar. She decided right then and there that she would enjoy getting this particular bounty. He would definitely take her mind off what was going on in this cramped, shitty ship.

"Yeah, well, he's not considered armed and dangerous, but he is a bit of a weasel. They almost caught him on three different occasions, now the ISSP has turned him over to the bounty hunters."

"Alright, so what's the game plan and when do we leave."

"I just have to prep our ships and uh, I need you to get into one of your outfits."

"Excuse me."

"You know something revealing but classy." He hoped the last world would make the sentence less insulting.

"Whatever."

"Just be ready in twenty minutes." Jet yelled to a retreating Faye.

* * *

Faye did as she was told. She figured the quicker she got the bounty, the quicker she could get drunk with the money on his head and that sounded just fine to her.

The plan was for her to arrive alone at a hotel Jet had known the Charlatan would visit. She was supposed to get the most expensive room that was available. She was also supposed to make as much noise in the lobby as she could to attract everyone's attention, especially that of the Charlatan. Eventually she was to sit in the bar waiting for the musical entertainment to arrive, hopefully it would be him. Then all she had to do was seduce him with a quick crossing of the legs or by revealing her cleavage, and that would be that. She would be two point five million woolongs richer and temporarily relieved of the burden that she so affectionately called Jet.

Faye starred at her drink in the dark bar, it was a fruit cocktail thing that appeased her sweet tooth but failed to quell her need to see the world through drunken eyes. She had been waiting for the Singing Charlatan to arrive while Jet was at another part of the hotel. He was supposed to look out for the Charlatan and give her the heads up.

Their plan consisted of getting the Charlatan alone in order to capture and bring him in. Getting him alone was the part left up to Faye. Then Jet would show up out of nowhere and do the rest. They had done this many times. This time shouldn't bring any surprises.

A light hand had placed itself on her shoulder; she almost thought that it wasn't real. But when she turned her head, she saw well-manicured fingers lightly touching her shoulder. Her eyes roamed up his tuxedo-clad arm and stopped at his eyes, they were blue, that bright and intense kind you find on an iceberg and his stare was just as cold as ice. It was the Charlatan.

But his smile was welcoming and warm begging Faye to trust him, begging her to tell him all her secrets. 'This must be how he brings them in, with that stare and that smile.' She thought before she said one word to him. "Can I help you?"

"Actually I hoped it was I who could help you." He said with a smirk.

"Help me with what?" Faye replied with genuine confusion.

"With that sad look you have. Someone so beautiful should never be so sad." He said as he took the chair across from her.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls."

"No, well maybe, but I usually never mean it."

"So you already admit you lie to women, and this relationship had started off so well. Tell me, are you lying now."

"If I told you I wasn't would you believe me." He raised his eyebrows in a pleading gesture.

She studied his face; he was very handsome. Model handsome was the best way she could describe it. Not one thing about his face was flawed or scarred. He had a symmetrically shaped face, high cheekbones, full wide lips, his teeth shined when he smiled, he was freshly shaven. He was just perfect.

"I have a feeling that I won't believe a word you ever say."

His smile widened and he resettled himself in his chair. He leaned into her from across the table and whispered. "I like you."

She starred at him and he starred back, both looked undaunted, and unafraid.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now, you see I sing and I will be singing tonight on stage. I hope you stay and watch."

"I will."

"Good. I will see you later then."

"Hummm... maybe."

"Of course. I hope to see you then."

With that he got up and left. Faye reached into her bag and pulled out her communicator. "Hey old man."

"Yeah"

"I got him. He's going to sing on stage. By the way, where the hell were you."

"I was looking for him. He must have come in from the back."

"Well, pull it together old man. I need you to hold you own."

"Funny Faye, real funny."

"We'll probably go back to my room after so maybe you should go up there and get ready."

"Right, I'll see you up there."

* * *

Jet was off his game and he knew it. He felt like a rookie all over again.

There was a time when people called him the black dog. They used to say something like 'once he gets his teeth in you, he never lets go'. Now look at him, he couldn't even keep track a sub par criminal.

Jet didn't want to admit it but he knew that Faye was getting to him. This situation was getting to him, and he didn't know how much longer he could last before he exploded.

* * *

His voice was simply beautiful and Faye wondered why this man preferred to steal, instead of using his own God given talent to make money. He sang simple lounge songs but his voice floated over the mundane lyrics making them spring to life.

Faye watched as he walked around the stage, occasionally making eye contact with her and as soon as he did his smile would automatically widen and his eyes would wink at her. As he finished his last song and thanked the audience, his stare settled on Faye. He had her in his sights and she had him in hers.

"I knew you wouldn't leave."

"How could I, your singing is infectious... in a good way."

"Humph", he said with a smile. "Perhaps I am being too presumptuous in saying this but do you have a room in this hotel, someplace where we can be alone?"

"As a matter of fact I do." She replied as got up and she turned on her heal to lead him to the elevator.

He didn't bother with formalities when they got into the elevator; he just grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers. Faye had to act the part and she did, arching into him and allowing a moan to escape her lips.

She was pinned to the back wall of the elevator and she felt the full force of his upper torso pressed into her and from this she could tell that he had a well-toned body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her fingers dug into his scalp egging him on, telling him she didn't want him to stop. Her leg was wrapped around his hip and she used it press them closer together.

Although Faye body was fully engrossed in the pretence of lovemaking, her eyes seemed as if they were detached from her ministrations. They remained steady on her reflection on the shiny surface of the elevator doors and it seemed to her that someone else was avidly embracing her lover, fully involved in every aspect of bringing pleasure to him and making him happy.

Faye hated her job sometimes. The feel of his hands all over her had made her physically ill. In the bar he seemed like the perfect gentlemen, all politeness and pleasantries. But in the elevator car he seemed to have transformed into a ravenous beast, the bastard wasn't only gluttonous and about money but also about the more carnal pleasures. The way he squeezed and pinched various parts of her body made it sure in Faye's mind that he touched her for his pleasure alone.

Faye continued to stare at her reflection and her head began to swim, soon she found it difficult to keep her eyes open, her stomach turned and as his tongue slid along her she felt bile surge up her throat. She tried to push him away, certain that she would throw up, but he persisted pinning her arms beside her head and making his advances more forceful.

Faye was starting to wonder when things had gotten so out of control. He pulled her hands up above her head and held them in place with one of his, the other reached to rip her shirt open.

'That's it.' Faye thought and jerked her knee into his groin. Upon contact the Charlatan curled on to the floor moaning and clutching desperately at his crotch. Her leg flew out again kicking him in the face and knocking him out. "Asshole" she said under her breath.

The elevator made a dinging sound indicating that she had reached her desired floor. Faye knew that Jet would be waiting there to help her capture the bounty and as soon as they opened she started talking to him not bothering to look at him first.

"Sorry old man but this guy was really asking for it." She said as she knelled in front of the Charlatan. "I know I did your job but this guy was too easy. He's a disgusting s.o.b too, I think" at this point Faye decided to look up at her companion and as she did her words slowed until they came to a stop, "I need a ba...."

"Oh my goodness." Her eyes shot open and her mouth followed suit. "This can't be."

The stranger was leaning on the elevator doors keeping them from closing, as a cigarette sat lazily on his lip, his simple reply was "Yo."

After that all Faye knew was darkness.

* * *

_Title and Lyrics are from Cardigans._


End file.
